Endure Him
by Rivulet027
Summary: Future Fic. Slight response to Lorna's words in 425. IcemanNorthstar fluff. JP's POV


Disclaimer: It's Marvel's toy box. I swear I'll put everyone away when I'm done. Don't own anything to do with BTVS either.

Note: This is slightly in response to Lorna's words about Bobby in Uncanny 425 and partly JP messing with my head. Really, I'm not totally sure where this came from but it just seemed to flow out of me so I went with it. That said, yes the Bobby in my head is a fan of BTVS. I hope you like this as I'm quite nervous over it cause writing fluff without angst thrown in to round it out is not usually my style. Also this is a future fic.

Warning: This is male slash, obviously since JP is gay and has a thing for Bobby and this is an Iceman/Northstar piece. If you have a problem with two men being in love and er expressing that love then you probably shouldn't be reading this. So consider yourself warned.

Jean-Paul:

His finger traces my ear making me want to shiver, but I keep still.

He kisses my neck and I'm suddenly very hyperaware of the way his legs are intertwined with mine, still I don't allow myself to stir. I keep my eyes closed, faking sleep, waiting to feel how else he'll try to tease me awake.

I know why Bobby wants me to wake up. I know what he wants to say and it fills me with a happiness I should be accustom to by now, but for some reason still feels new. Reflecting on this makes me remember Lorna's words spoken long ago, insulting words that he's, 'immature and inexperience. You don't sleep with Bobby, you endure him."

It's rather impossible to merely endure Bobby. I see that where someone else might take his antics and even his intensity as annoying, however it can be endearing as well. Bobby can be a jerk, but then again so can I. Together we temper each other quite well. When he starts in on someone too heavily I usually only have to give him a disapproving look, very rarely do I have to say anything. Bobby is less subtle. When I'm about to go too far he'll usually cut off whatever I'm saying with a kiss. The first time he did it I was shocked enough to ask him why. He merely told me he'd thought my mouth should be occupied doing more pleasant things then insulting one of his friends. Its this habit of his that made most of his-our friends, our teammates, realize that we had become a couple.

He'd left his bedroom door open and as I passed I glimpsed him lying on his back his head hanging off the edge of the bed. I paused to ask him what he thought he was doing.

"Finding a new and interesting way to watch TV."

He then sat up and ran his hand through his hair before asking, "You like Buffy?"

My admittance that I'd never heard of the show had him dragging me into the room and sitting me on his bed. Bobby has a Buffy addiction to rival Paige's. They have a long standing argument over who Spike should be with, don't ever get them started on it.

I don't watch much TV. I've never really had the time for it. I still can't fathom how Bobby and Paige made the time. I will admit that Bobby's addiction has it's moments and is quite contagious. Phases and Hush are my favorite episodes. Yes, Bobby insisted on converting me into a fan. He didn't think he'd succeed and it took him months to realize he had. His reaction was, "I think I feel hell freezing over."

Feel free to laugh with him, he enjoys it.

At the point when he dragged me into his room and sat me on his bed I had no inkling of what was to come. This was at the time when I was still trying to squash my crush on him. I thought he was straight and therefore unattainable. What good would having a crush on him do?

When he sat me down I didn't know the closest he'd ever come to being with another man was in his sleep. I didn't know about the many crushes he had squashed since his early teens. I merely tried to focus on his words and give answers. I was slightly shocked when he asked if he'd taken his joking with me too far. When I answered no he then asked why I got quiet around him. I did not admit to my crush. I didn't say much of anything at that point.

He frowned quietly as he stared at me a moment before he decided to change topics and launched into an explanation of Buffy and how I had to love it and if I didn't it would grow on me. I tried to make my exit then, but he insisted I watch TV with him. I stuck around and the next morning awoke to find that I'd fallen asleep in his bed with him wrapped around me.

He woke up as I was trying to disentangle myself from him. He quickly moved to the other end of the bed with an exclamation of, "What the hell?"

I explained that we must have fallen asleep. He smiled at me sheepishly and apologized for his outburst. As he went to take a shower and I left for my room I thought that was the closest I'd ever get to him.

I did not expect him to find me in the kitchen the next night and drag me back to his room to watch more TV. I did not expect a repeat of the morning before.

The third night when he invited himself into my room and tired to get me to go to his I decided to end the whole thing. I told him, "Bobby, don't be a tease."

I gave him the briefest kiss of my life as an explanation. I expected anger perhaps screaming in return. I expected an argument.

Instead he froze, looking at me with a shocked expression. He ran two fingers slowly over his lips blinking before he said even more slowly, "Do that again."

When I didn't move or say another word, I hadn't been expecting those words and was rightfully shocked, he added, "Please?"

I kissed him again briefly and as I pulled away he whispered, "Don't be a tease."

"Bobby, I am not being a," was all I managed before he moved forward and kissed me. Bobby's kisses are filled with an intensity that can be overwhelming.

The next morning he didn't move away when he woke up in my arms and in my bed. Our relationship has been strong since. I'll admit its had its ups and downs. I don't even want to think back on the argument we got into when he got anxious over Hank approving of our relationship. He was right when he said I was being a 'jealous prick'. We've been able to work past our differences though and have maintained a relationship.

Which is why he's running his hand slowly across my stomach and up my chest as he whispers 'tease' in my ear. I attempt to shift away from him in a way that wouldn't let him realize I'm up. I still want to see how far he'll go.

"Now you're just faking it." I can hear the pout in his tone.

He kisses my cheek and runs a finger along my ear again, "You're faking, I can tell."

"I thought I was the annoying morning person."

"Can't we switch sometimes?" he teases as he actually bites my earlobe. I breathe in quickly and take a playful swing at him.

"Jean-Paul, come on," he whines, "You just want to see how far I'll take this."

"Perhaps or perhaps I don't want to wake up at an ungodly hour."

His hand is on my chest tracing something that could only come out of Bobby's head.

"Perhaps I should use the sheets to tie you up," he teases," then I'll open the window and let all that cold air in. How would that feel already naked guy?"

"About as cold as sleeping next to you."

He sighs, "I gave that one to you didn't I?"

"Oui," I answer before I shift towards him and open my eyes.

He grins and runs his hand over my cheek as he greets me, "Hey Handsome."

I already know I'm gorgeous, but if enduring Bobby means having that reaffirmed most mornings well...

I shift into the palm of his hand and kiss it before saying, "You did have a reason to wake me up?"

I leave the question hanging in the air.

"Well we're already both naked and I figured why not get sweaty, otherwise we're just wasting the nakedness."

I can't stop that smile that spreads my face. Being with Bobby means he searches for a way to make you smile.

"I agree, but that's not why you woke me up."

"Want me to prove otherwise?" 

I kiss him then, a long full on kiss from which he pulls away from far too quickly. As I lean forward he swats at me playfully as he declares, "Caught me. I only woke you up because I felt the need to inform you that I've now put up with your annoying ass..."

"You like my ass," I interrupt.

He attempts to scowl at me, but fails as he can't stop smiling. Bobby has this gorgeous smile that lights up his whole face.

"You know you do."

"No interrupting," he scolds trying to sound stern and failing miserably, "Now, seeing as I've put up with you for an entire year I felt it only fair that I get to be the first to say..."

"Happy Anniversary," I interrupt.

He blinks at me a moment before scolding, "Just for that there will be no getting sweaty with me."

He knows better, I know better.

I smirk, "Happy Anniversary Bobby, may I go back to sleep?"

"Absolutely not. I have plans to get very sweaty with you and you're not about to ruin my plans."

I sigh and give him a disapproving look.

"Snob," he scolds.

"Self-involved child," I say automatically. Petty words, old argument, now insults said with an underlying tenderness.

"Happy Anniversary Jean-Paul," he whispers against my lips.

Immature? Yes. Inexperienced? Doesn't mater, Bobby learns very quickly. Sleep with him? Every chance I get. Endure him? Always. 


End file.
